That Night
by pokemypocky
Summary: Inspired by the song That Night by Sweetbox. It's the last prom of the year and Serena has no date... until Darian arrives.


_**I do not own "Sailor Moon" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**nor do I own the song "That Night," by Sweetbox**_

**"That Night"**

Fourteen-year-old Serena sat alone in the corner of the large basketball court, which had been turned into a dance room. It was the night of the senior prom... And she didn't have a date. In all truth, she didn't really want to be there. But her friends convinced her to go.

_"Your senior prom only happens once in your life."_

_"You've just gotta go!"_

_"You don't need a date to have fun at the prom."_

And so, Serena agreed to go along with her friends. But she at least thought that she would be dancing a little bit. Instead, she had been lingering around the snack table, drinking punch, and watching all of her other friends have fun. She was almost ready to just give up and go home. As she stood up from her seat, she felt someone touch her hand. She looked to see a slightly older boy with black hair, deep blue eyes and fair skin. He wore an olive green suit top with a black shirt and black pants. It was Darian, the cutest, nicest boy in the whole school. Just like every other girl, she had a giant crush on him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in his velvet voice.

Serena couldn't speak. She simply nodded as he led her out to the dance floor. At first, Serena felt a little stiff. She never really learned how to dance, but Darian was a very patient person. Eventually, they were slow dancing to the song.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" Darian asked.

Serena shrugged. "I thought I might go to college, but I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I'm not all that sure what to do with myself either."

_**One night in late July,**_

_**I saw you across the room**_

_**Then you asked me for dance**_

_**And I could hardly move**_

_**Never been so scared before**_

_**Your touch was overwhelming**_

_**Then you led me to the floor**_

_**And I swore I was dreaming**_

When the song ended, everyone made their way over to the snack table. But Serena and Darian continued their conversation in the corner of the room. Serena was a little nervous and shy, but Darian was very friendly and kind. They laughed at each other's jokes, they shared their favorite memories from school, and had their picture taken together.

Before they knew it, the dance was over and people begin filing out the door. Serena stood up. "Thanks Darian. I had a great time talking with you."

Darian smiled and nodded. "I did, too." He stood up from his seat and gave her a quick hug... At least, Serena thought it was going to be a quick hug. Instead, he held her for at least a minute, just staring at her face. "Darian... Is something wrong?"

Darian shook his head, wearing a soft smile. Finally, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Serena was high in the clouds. She closed her eyes and took in the kiss. When it ended, Darian said, "I've always liked you Serena. I just wanted tou you know that."

Serena smiled. "Thank you Darian."

_**We sat and talked all night,**_

_**The starry sky above us.**_

_**You were nervous, I was shy**_

_**The butterflies of first love**_

_**Then I knocked on Heaven's door**_

_**When you leaned in to kiss me**_

_**I'd never been left wanting more**_

_**Oh, I was hardly breathing**_

**o O o**

_Ten years later..._

**o O o**

Serena had just come home from work that evening, holding a pile of mail in her hand. She sighed as she plopped down on the couch and flipped through the mail. "Bill, bill, letter from Mom, another bill--" Her eyes caught sight of a certain letter. It had the logo of her old high school on it. She ripped it open and read through it.

_Dear Serena Tsukino,_

_You are invited to the Crossroads High School Reunion on Saturday, July 15. Please feel free to bring a friend._

Serena smiled. This was just what she needed, a trip down memory lane to forget about her troubles and take a little break from work. She felt so good that she walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed her old year book. She began flipping through the pages, reading the columns and looking at the pictures. Her eyes caught sight of one photo that she did not expect. She rarely ever looked at her years book, so it was no wonder she never noticed this photo. It was a picture at the senior prom, when Darian was kissing her!

"Who took this photo!?" she asked herself. As she stared at it, she remembered just how she was feeling that night. She was feeling a little nervous and depressed because she didn't have a date. But Darian made all of that go away. They had tried to have a relationship, but Darian decided to go off to college, so she hadn't heard anything from him in a few years. Who knows? Maybe he would be at the reunion. She closed the book and stood up. "I guess I better clear my schedual."

_**I wanna know what might have been**_

_**I wanna have that night again**_

_**First love just nevers ends**_

_**Oh, why do I still miss him?**_

Saturday, July 15. All of the students from Serena's class was there. The old music that they used to listen to was playing and almost everyone was dancing. And Serena... was hiding in the same corner that she was ten years ago. She had searched the entire crowd, but had found no sign of Darian. Maybe he didn't come. She shrugged. "Well, there's no reason why I still can't have a good time!" She stood up and marched over to the snack table to get something to eat. Just as she was getting herself some punch, she felt someone touch her hand and ask,

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled before turning around to see the person. She knew that velvet voice anywhere. She turned around and hugged him. "Hi, Darian."

Darian smiled. "Serena... Wow! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well, maybe a little bit... But as you can tell, I'm still attatched to the same hair style!" She gestured to her hair. "You know, the kids in school used to call me meetbal head."

Darian laughed as he led her out to the dance floor. "Really?"

Serena nodded as they began dancing. "Yeah... But I never really cared. I just liked the way my hair looked... So, what have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"Me? I've been wokring in a motorcycle shop I started."

"Have you been getting good business?"

"Yeah, great actually. And you?"

"Well, I work as an accountant." She shrugged. "It's not the most glamerous job in the universe, but I like it."

"It sounds like you've been doing good these days."

"I have."

For the rest of the evening, the two just talked and had fun. Because they were all grown up now, the dance ran for much longer than when they were kids. The two were getting compliments on how they made such a cute couple. A few people even thought they were married! Of course, they just laughed.

When the dance was finally over, Serena got up to leave. "Thanks again, Darian. I really enjoyed this."

"Me too..."

Serena turned to leave, but Darian stopped her by taking her hand again. "Serena? I was wondering if... would you mind getting together sometime?"

Serena looked back at him and smiled. "I'd love that! When?"

"How about next Saturday?"

Serena nodded as she reached into her purse and took out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down her phone number and handed it to him. She blushed. "You know, this might be bad timing... But I had a crush on you when we were in school."

Darian looked surprised. "You're kidding! I had a crush on you!"

Serena wasn't too surprised. "Well, I figured that you might have, considering that you... kissed me at our last prom."

Darian blushed and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well... I was nervous."

"So was I." They hugged once more before Darian led Serena out to her car.

_**Now life has distanced us**_

_**That summer night is long gone**_

_**But I still feel your lips**_

_**When I hear our old love song**_

_**I've changed a lot since then**_

_**But I still sit and wonder**_

_**I'd like to know what might have been**_

_**If summer love had lingered.**_

**o O o**

_Seven years later..._

**o O o**

"Mommy!" Rini called from the other room.

"What is it, honey?" Serena asked from the living room. "Did you find a book for us to read?"

Rini came into the room, holding a large familiar looking book. "What's this? It's got pictures of you and Daddy in it."

Serena smiled as she took the book. "Oh! This is my old year book. These were pictures of me and Daddy when were in school."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

At that moment, Darian came into the room. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Rini found my old year book."

Darian took a seat next to Serena and looked through the pages with them. He had to laugh at most of the foolish photos of him. Finally, they came to the picture of them kissing at the prom.

Rini smiled. "That looks like a pretty picture."

Serena nodded. "Yes... I remember that night like it was yesterday." She looked at Darian. "Do you?"

He nodded. "Yeah... That was our last dance before graduation."

"When can I go to a dance?" Rini asked.

Serena smiled as she picked up Rini and sat her on the couch in-between herself and Darian. "When you're older, honey." She looked at Darian and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Then, they both kissed Rini on either side of her face, making her laugh. Serena was very happy with Darian and her new family. And it was all partly thanks to that night...

_**There was magic**_

_**I was spellbound**_

_**Oh, the first time**_

_**When you changed my life**_

_**That night,**_

_**That night,**_

_**By your side**_

_**I cried**_

_**That night changed my life.**_

**The End**


End file.
